susumu_desetsufandomcom-20200214-history
Cojohari
Cojohari is the main capital city and metropolis on the land of Cojiomo. It is located in the middle east of Cojiomo, surrounded by grassy lands to the west and north, and desert from the south and east. The main currency in Cojohari is Coji. 'History' The city was founded in 371 Age, by Coji, the founder of the entire continent's empire and modern name, known as one of the greatest heroes in Cojiomo history. The city started as a small, non-developed, poor city. As the first city of the new empire, leaders from other lands looked down upon it and did not respect King Coji or his plans. In 375 Age, the Alaxons and Cojis engaged in a Super-War, known today as The War of Kings. The Alaxons wanted control over the continent, because they believed Coji was not fit for ruling it. Coji, and the Cojis, defeated them in 377 Age, and Coji set his place as ruler, and changed most of his ways, looking towards the future. This included forming an entire army. Coji had a son in 481 Age, named Akno. He had 4 more children later that decade. Due to this, the country's economy grew rapidly, and more technology and land, buildings and the population developed. In 385 Age, it became the largest city in the land, as well as in population and technological development. Coji lead the Land from 371 Age to 429 Age, when he died. Coji's son, Akno, took place as King of Cojiomo, carrying on his father's legacy. Akno's rule was derived by ruin, and poverty. He was unfit to be leader of the land. Most people wanted to impeach him, and some wanted him executed. Akno did not have a son at this time, therefore there could be no blood successor to the throne. On October 8th, 436 Age, after 7 years, Akno was forced off the throne and slain by Jon I, in a single night. Jon I forced himself unto the throne, and turned Cojiomo into a country of even deeper debt and ruin. He borrowed money from other lands, as well as army, and mistreated his people. In 440 Age, it was discovered Akno had a son, Agak. Agak had been forced off to a secret island far from Cojiomo shortly after birth, in 411 Age. Akno never even knew he had a son, and nor did the people of the land, at the time. Spies of the Alaxons had done it, and raised the kid, trying to make him believe in their beliefs. Alaxons had a very strict organized religion, completely different than Coji religion, and their ways were completely different. Agak grew up with several problems, both physically and mentally. Agak, as a grown man, walked straight up to Jon on his throne, and slain him with the Golden Sword. Agak sat on his throne, everyone surprised, and took place as Leader of Cojiomo, grandson of Coji, Founder of the Land. Agak turned the country around, completely. He undid his father's doing, gave every bank fund invested in the Government and Bank of Cojiomo, 5,000 Cojis, and said to use it for good needs. Agak elected professional leaders into the Coji Government, and had expert education in place. The country was in its Golden Era, an era it wasn't in since King Coji's reign. Agak made sure it was perfect and fine, and nothing stopped him. He was a bear of a man, and had 6 children. Agak died in 498 Age. None of Agak's children wanted to be King, as 5 of them were females, 1 died as a child and the other one refused. This marked the end of the blood monarchy. Asai was elected by professional leaders of Cojiomo as President, not King. The monarchy was demolished by the Government, and transferred it to a Newer System. This was known as The Government of the Leaders. Professional political leaders elected new leaders in elections. Asai took place as President in winter of 498 Age, and is still reigning until now. Very few political problems were happening at the time he took his place, but on January 1st, 500 Age, the center of the millennium and the new century, the _____ attacked. Cojohari implaced the Kumai League, a group of expert fighters which protect the city of Cojohari, and the land of Cojiomo, from trouble from them. They are currently in a type of War, a Conflict with them, being settled over time. 'About' 'Design' 'Government' 508 AGE ASAI ACHAR Category:Cities Category:Susumu: Desetsu Category:Main Category:Lands